1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for conducting the operating heat of a conventional semiconductor switch to a heating element which is triggered by the semiconductor switch, and relates to such a heating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
To switch high currents, ordinarily, semiconductor switches are used which consist essentially of a switch housing and a semiconductor chip which is located therein. The internal resistance of this semiconductor switch results in power loss in the form of heat. When the heating elements are triggered, ordinarily, the attempt is made to route this heat into the medium which is to be heated by the heating element. This takes place by special heat sinks which are placed in the medium to be heated in addition to the actual heating element.
The disadvantage in these approaches is the circumstance that additional components, such as the aforementioned heat sinks, are used to cool the semiconductor switches. These heat sinks must be placed, in addition to the heating element, in the medium to be heated. This causes the heat sinks to act as a secondary heating element relative to the actual heating element with the resulting non-uniform temperature and pressure distribution. Also, the additional components require more construction space, and at the same time, additional costs for material and installation arising.
A primary object of the invention is to cause heat transport from a semiconductor switch to the actual heating cell, to reduce the number of required mechanical components, and to simplify the structure and installation of one such arrangement.
This object, as well as other objects, is achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a semiconductor switch having a cooling fin applied directly on a surface of a first heat-conducting and current conducting material strip which is connected to a supply voltage, the first material strip resting on a second heat-conducting and current conducting material strip. Disposed between the first and second material strips is a heat-conducting insulating film, whereby the second material strip rests directly on a surface of a frame terminal to a heating cell of a heating element which, in turn, rests on a surface of a strip-shaped power supply terminal, with a second heat-conducting insulating film disposed therebetween.